


Route 32

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M, Major Character Injury, Robot humanoid, Running Away, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Destroya will return'" Fun Ghoul muttered mockingly "Who knows? He's probably already here and he's using some magic fuckin' spell to make him invisible".</p><p>Gerard and Mikey have escaped the city and have literally fallen into the path of the killjoys. They soon learn that there’s a prophecy going round and that according to Mad Gear, an old close to breaking robot, its going to become true very very soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Route 32

Gerard stared at himself in the mirror. He moved his hair out of his eyes and looked at the red hair dye covering his hands. It was like he'd just murdered someone. He was shaking like mad. He hadn't taken his pills in a few hours and the affects were starting to hit him. He felt like a filter had been taken away from his eyes and he could see everything that was wrong in the city. He went out to The Stairs and saw a porno droid being beaten up, he saw people starving, he saw control at every moment. He shook his hair into his eyes and grinned - he rather liked his red hair. He made some different poses, imagining himself as a Killjoy posing for his extermination poster.  
  
"Gera- what have you done?!" Mikey said loudly as he came into the bathroom. He held onto the door handle and stared at him with wide eyes. He still had mosey brown hair and Gerard could see Bl/ind in his hazel eyes so like his own.

"I-I've dyed my hair" he grinned, pointing up at it "What do you think?"

"I think you're going to get murdered!" Mikey squeaked, stepping forwards and shutting the door. He looked around the room in fear, as if the scarecrows and dracs were going to jump out of the sink or the toilet and arrest them.

"You-You've stopped taking your pills, haven't you?" he asked softly. Gerard nodded and hung his head in mild shame. He bit his lip

"What's going to happen to me? Are they going to take me away if they find out?" he whispered quietly. The realisation of what he'd done was crashing onto him like waves. Tears started to prickle at his eyes and he looked up at Mikey, his bottom lip quivering, and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't want to leave you and Mama" he whimpered. Mikey awkwardly patted his back, emotions a strange thing to him whilst he still had pills in his system which, of course, was always.

"You'll only have to leave Mama" Mikey said loudly "I'll come with you, we can run away, go join Dr. D and fight back" he said, sparks in his voice and in his eyes. BL/ind's control was melting away but only slightly. Mikey's passion wasn't nearly as much as he probably wanted it to be.

"But Mikes, you-I thought you weren't interested in that sort of stuff?" he asked in surprise

"I don't give a-a-a fuck!" he yelled, grinning at his older self "We can go, we can go tonight!" he raced out of the bathroom and skidded down the hall to their room, slamming open the door and disappearing into it. Gerard winced

"Mikey, be fucking quiet!" he yelped as he joined him. Mikey had pulled out all their drawers and was shoving all the things he thought they needed into two bags. He grinned at him over his shoulder and carried on.

"Mikey, stop that, we're not running away I'll-I'll take my pills again, I'll put my headphones on tonight, just please-"  
"No Gerard, we're going" Mikey cut him off, managing to stand over him "You've always wanted to run with the Killjoys, I know about your secret box" he said as he went back to pack. Gerard blushed slightly. Underneath his bed was a plain ordinary shoe box but inside it was all the Killjoy junk he'd collected over the years and two BL/ind issue ray guns he'd managed to get whilst on a trip to The Lobby.

"Should I-Should I get my-the guns?" he asked softly. His heart was pounding out of his chest at the emotions running through his body like he was being electrocuted. Fear, excitement and a small amount of hope was rushing around his chest. All his life he'd learned to control and ignore these emotions but now he was feelings them he felt amazing. His hands were shaking even more now as he reached under his bed and grabbed the box. He pulled away the ripped up posters and grabbed the two guns underneath. He knelt up quickly and threw one towards Mikey who nodded his thanks. He shoved the gun into his jean waistband and hid the butt of it with his shirt. When he put on his jacket he'd be able to cover it completely.

"Are you ready?" Mikey asked suddenly. He was holding their bags and Gerard could see the ray gun poking out from the inside of his jacket. He threw him a hat "We won't be noticed as much if you cover your hair" he explained. Gerard put on his jacket, let out a deep breath, and nodded.

\---

"Geeeeee, we've been walking for agesssss" Mikey whined in his ear. Gerard was giving him a piggy back because he'd gotten tired. Gerard rolled his eyes and pulled Mikey up a little more.

"I've been walking for ages, you've just woken up from a nap" he pointed out. He felt him shrug  
"Do you even know where we're going?" he asked and Gerard bit his lip, not wanting to admit that he didn't really know. He'd heard stories that it was west of the The Lobby but others had said that it was south of the entire city. He'd decided to go west and all that greeted them was endless stretches of sand and sun. He sighed heavily, his tongue dry in his mouth, and continued walking down what he assumed was a path.  
"We'll get there, I promise" he said softly as Mikey rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

\---  
Gerard knelt down and opened one of the bags. Mikey was stood in front of him, one hand on hip, and the other over his eyes so he could see better. Gerard pushed aside clothes and the other useless things in a vain attempt to find something to cover their eyes and faces as a sand storm drew closer.  
"Come on Gee, it's almost here, I can see it" Mikey said above him

"Well it isn't my fault you decided to pack an entire fucking wardrobe" he snapped, still searching. Soon, the wind started picking up near to them. While the wind should have been a welcome relief it was hot and brought sand with it. Mikey knelt down with him and grabbed a shirt, their bandanas apparently non-existent, and wrapped it around his face, leaving the tiniest gap around his eyes. Gerard followed suit

"Are we going to keep walking? It'll only get worse" he asked, his voice muffled through the shirt around his face. Mikey shook his head and shrugged  
"I don't know...there's nowhere to hide from it" he looked around at the blank empty desert that was quickly becoming a huge pile of swirling dust. He stared ahead of him but it was getting increasingly difficult to even see past his hand. He lowered his head and shuffled closer to Mikey as the wind started to batter them with heavy lashes of sand and small stones. He cursed under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut until Mikey stood and pointed out behind him.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked. Gerard turned, still on his knees, and saw a small black blob in the distance slowly getting closer. He looked at it for a little longer  
"Oh my fucking God, it's a van, fucking move!" he yelled, tackling Mikey to the floor as the van skidded up to a stop next to them, driving over where Mikey had been stood a few seconds ago. The side door opened and a man in poka dot pants and an stupidly small vest top leaned out.  
"What do you think you're doing, just sitting there gawkin' at me? Get in!" he screamed over the wind. Gerard shrugged, grabbed Mikey's wrist, and jumped in, the door slamming shut behind them.  
\---  
"So, what are two pretty little lads such as yourselves doin' out in the desert?" the man asked. The van was racing through the desert, making them bounce around in the back of the van which didn't have seats. They were sat on the floor trying not to slam into each other. The man who'd yelled at them had said that his name was Show Pony which Mikey had struggled not to giggle at and that the bloke driving was someone called 'Dr. Death Defying'. Gerard knew who Dr. D was, he'd seen posters for his extermination and he'd caught small snippets of his radio show because the robots were huge fans of him and their radios were never smashed to bits like the human's were. Whilst both their names were equally silly, they found Gerard and Mikey's names ridiculously funny.  
"You serious?" Show Pony asked "Ge-rad? Mickey? And I thought my name was stupid, eh, Dr. D?" he yelled to the driver's cab. He yell was greeted by a deep chuckle and a snort.  
They were nervous after that, worried that anything they said would be rip-roaring hilarious to the two men, so the drive to where ever they were going was filled with awkward silences and bit lips.  
"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Show Pony asked Mikey, gesturing to him. His jacket had a rather visible bulge in it and the question made Mikey blush with embarrassment slightly. He pulled out the gun which made Pony jump back in shock  
"You're not BL/ind agents are you?" he asked softly, holding his hands up in surrender. Both Gerard and Mikey's eyes budged in surprise  
"What?" Gerard laughed "I have bright red hair, do you think I'm one of them? I just stole these from a vending machine" he explained, pulling out his own. Pony visibly relaxed  
"Thank fuck because if ya were I'd have to shoot ya" he said with a small wink.


End file.
